Lost Star
by Kuriboo
Summary: A human child finds herself in a universe different from the one she barely remembers. She is being targeted by the Grineer, who seek her pure genetic code. The Tenno must protect her, to keep the Grineer from being an even greater threat to the universe. However, taking care of the human is not as easy as it looks.
1. Night

**Chapter 1: Night**

There was nothing at first.

Then there was pain.

She was thrown against something hard, something that hurt her deeply. She heard laughter and then a low swish, the laughter dying away, getting away. She waited for a bit, to see if this wasn't some kind of trick, then she tried to get up, or move a bit studying her surroundings.

Then again there wasn't much to study, she barely knew the names of more than half of the things she saw. She didn't understand the language of the people keeping her in the small room. There was never anything to do here, and when they wanted her to do something, there was only pain.

She quietly crawled to the wall (at least she knew what a wall was) away from the thing that opened, leaned on the wall, and brought her legs to her chest, hugging them tightly. She wanted to stop hurting, she wanted the pain to stop, she wanted to see what was beyond this room.

A tiny voice in her head told her "Have faith."

She heard a loud noise and scrapping and banging. She cried.

"Believe," said the voice.

So she waited.

XxxX

According to Ordis, it was night on the Solar System, the dojo that it's clan members composed of at least eighteen Tenno, was silent. Normally it wasn't like this, but the Tenno, who everyone in the clan called Frost for simplicity was pretty grateful for the silence. At least after the rookies were rescued from the Grineer's clutches, the dojo had even been livelier that ever.

They had been fighting for a while now. Almost a year, and there seemed to be no end to it. Between the Grineer, the Corpus, the Infected and the Orokin-crazed AIs, even Frost was starting to get tired, yet he never showed this, as he was the leader appointed to the others, and as Vauban had said several times Frost was 'a natural-born leader'.

And here he was now, in the darkness of his quarters, sitting on the floor, mediating; thinking of where the team should be headed next. He paused for a moment, and sighed, "Yeah, 'team'," More like a big band of misfits. Frost decided not to go into detail of how many times Mirage and Loki had pranked him, or how many times he had to stop Vauban from zapping Volt, as the former's temper was the second worst of the team and Volt was mostly an annoying little shit (a different type of little shit from Mirage and Loki).

However in battle, every single one of the Tenno he was leader of, and every single one of them was deadly, even the rookies, were at least to some degree, they had yet much to learn. Frost still didn't complain much; this was the closest to what he had to a family. His own brother, at least according to his own memory and his brother's, had decided not to join this band of misfits, and instead began to be what some called a "space pirate", he never left the clan, not officially anyway.

Another Tenno, Saryn, had decided to leave the band (but not the clan), leaving to get a life as a mercenary, to sell her abilities to the highest bidder. Many didn't understand nor liked her choice, but all respected it anyway. At least—

"Operator Frost." He heard Ordis's voice. "Are you awake, Operator?"

He hesitated a bit, he really didn't want to answer, but then he yielded. "I'm awake Ordis, what is it?"

"Well, the Lotus has been trying to contact us, but since everyone is asleep she thought she should ask me first."

"And?"

"…There is something she would like you to do."

Ordis didn't say another word. Frost then heard the Lotus's voice.

"Tenno."

"Lotus. What is it?"

"I have a mission for you. A top priority one," She paused, Frost waited. "It's a hostage rescue mission."

"Rescue mission," Frost repeated to himself. "I'll go then, I'll get the oth—."

"Alone," the Lotus emphasized. Frost blinked behind the helmet and frowned.

"Why alone? Wouldn't it be better to have a team in this rescue mission?"

"This mission's hostage must be secured at all cost, no chances can be taken, if the hostage remains in enemy possession—"

"Whose possession?" Frost interrupted, not really caring.

"Grineer."

Probably a keyword to get him working, but Frost wanted to know more about the hostage. So he waited.

"As I was saying, if the hostage remains in Grineer possession, they may as well recreate entirely their cloning process."

Behind his helmet, Frost blinked. "What?"

"The hostage is neither Grineer nor Corpus, whatever they are, their genome seems to be what Vor wanted from the Tenno."

"A way to restore the Grineer."

"Yes."

Frost stood silently and headed for the hangar to deploy a ship.


	2. Small

Chapter 2: Small

The low swish woke her up again; she didn't dare to move, as she was sure to feel pain again. However she waited for something that never came, as she heard steps on the floor (at least she thought it was a floor), and a gentle touch on her arm. She opened her eyes, hissed and in that second she was already plastered against the wall away from whoever had been touching her, trying to put distance between her captor and herself. Again she expected to feel pain. But nothing came once again.

But when she looked at them a bit more calm, she noticed that they looked nothing a like her captors. She mostly saw white, and some green, and felt a bit… weird. Like something had changed in the room ever since the stranger came inside, she shook her head and kept herself near the wall, hoping this would end soon. Without pain.

Whoever this was stared at her, and she didn't want them to look at her. She closed her eyes as if hoping that would make them go away. She waited and heard a sigh. She yelped as she felt herself being lifted from the floor and the wall leaving her back. She fought and made a tantrum, not wanting to be moved from here.

The stranger said something she didn't understand but they sounded mad, so she stopped, terrified; he seemed angry. She was going to feel pain again. She didn't want to, anything but the pain.

XxxX

Frost hadn't known what to expect when he boarded the Grineer ship. But it wasn't this. This hostage looked like a not diseased Grineer and a prettier Corpus. But certainly didn't have the discipline that both had. And they were really _small_. He wasn't sure if he believed now what the Lotus had said about the hostage being the key for the 'Grineer salvation'.

When the hostage started to fight back and make a tantrum after he scooped them up, he grew mad_. Oh hell no._ He thought, and tried to stop them from moving without hurting them, but there was crying and it was escalating to screaming.

"Stop… moving!" He said losing his cool a bit.

The hostage stopped. He blinked surprised and looked at them. He felt they were… _trembling_.

Frost new better than anyone the power of the cold, and he knew how to differentiate someone trembling from cold and someone trembling from fear. The small hostage was scared. Had he scared them? He didn't know and his train of thought was interrupted as the Lotus spoke.

"Good. You have them, go to the extraction point, but beware, there are Grineer marines incoming."

"When are they not," Frost said mostly to himself, and carried the hostage, their stomach resting on his shoulder. He sprinted, not sure if this would hurt whoever he was carrying, and right on queue, the Grineer were on his heels.

"Tenno, be careful, they seem to be getting reinforcements from another ship," the Lotus said quietly.

"Nothing new," he said putting down the target and quickly moving to shoot the nearest Grineer with his rifle, right on the face. He got shot back, the Grineer angrily barking at him.

Frost sighed, taking cover behind a wall, not before feeling something funny on his leg, he turned down and looked at the small being clinging to him, the little organism was crying. They were definitely scared. Not sure of what to do, he knelt a bit and gently patted the little one's head. The little one got startled and looked up.

"It'll be fine, you'll see," he said, and turned quickly to shoot another Grineer, this time he wasn't as accurate and managed to wound their arm. He hissed in anger to himself, and groaned as he felt bullets from his other side piercing his shields. He groaned in anger.

The little one screamed. The Grineer were approaching quickly and Frost was running out of bullets on both of his guns. He could switch to melee any time but that would mean living the little hostage alone and possibly back into Grineer hands.

"C'mon, Frost, you are way better than this," He heard over his comm link, and internally smiled at the well-known voice, then he chuckled, earning a well deserved confused look from the little one.

"Points for making me laugh," he said.

"What's the situation, Frost?" Another voice, with a more serious tone, joined the conversation, Frost heard groans and screams of pain from this voice's comm.

"The usual, really, hostage rescue mission and the Grineer really want this one," he answered not bothered by the sudden voice on the comm link, the little hostage clinging to him as the Grineer closed in, "Alive."

"Ordis detected another incoming ship, they really want this guy, huh?" A voice with a motherly tone to it joined in, Frost readied his Bo staff and grabbed the little one from the waist, picking them up, "What did this guy do?"

"The Lotus didn't contact you?" Frost asked, protecting himself and hostage from the incoming bullets with his Bo staff and readied himself to move.

"No, Ordis told us," answered the first voice that spoke, "He was freaking out because you weren't coming back."

"Figures." Frost muttered. He heard a giggle from the comm. The little one didn't fight his touch this time, as Frost sprinted across the room, giving hell with his weapon as he sprinted and picking up what supplies he could to reload his weapons.

"You still haven't answered Banshee's question, and I for one am curious." Frost scoffed at the tone but indulged them anyway.

It took him while to answer as he took cover behind a while and placed the little one right alongside him. Frost reloaded his rifle and started shooting back once more at the Grineer, taking a bit more care of how many bullets he used. They shot back and he took cover again behind the wall.

"Before I answer that, what's your position?" He asked patting the hostage's head again; it seemed to calm them down. "For all three of you."

There was silence in the comm for a while, and Frost kept shooting back at the Grineer from his cover.

"Banshee and Vauban are closing in your position," He sighed a bit relieved, "I'm trying to make some noise on the other ship to try lower the load of Grineer."

"How close are you two?"

"We are almost in the room, just a handful of fire spitting Grineer are holding us back." Vauban answered, and Frost heard a dying Grineer from the other tenno's side of the comm. "Well, they _were_ at least."

"Good." That was the only thing Frost said before he heard Grineer dying behind him, and looked from his cover.

There they were. Banshee and Vauban bringing hell on the marines, and the Grineer were dying like insects as the two Tenno moved to where he was located. Frost felt a tug on his side, and turned to the hostage, who was crying again. Once again he tried patting their head as means of calming them, but this didn't help. At loss of what to do, he really just gave up and turned to the room, just to find the Grineer slaughtered and Vauban staring at him, well not at him, but at the little organism next to him.

So that's _why_ the little one was crying. Vauban just scared them, and with good reason. Being the tallest of the Tenno, many did not mess with him. Not even Loki and Mirage. He looked past Vauban and Banshee merely waved at him. Frost sighed and grabbed the little one again, not quite ready to give an explanation of this hostage, but not really having another choice.


	3. Home

Chapter 3: Home

Once back on the dojo, having been asked by the Lotus to take the hostage with them until further instruction; Ordis almost cried of happiness (well he would if he had a body and bodily fluids) after he saw Frost alive and well, _and_ with the hostage alive _and _in company of Vauban, Banshee and Loki. Much to Frost's annoyance, however, the AI had woken _everyone_ up. Even the kubrows were awake and loose. Probably another prank courtesy of Mirage, as Ordis was hysterical when a moment before he was relieved.

"I'm guessing everyone is waiting on the meeting room," Frost said to the other three behind him.

"Well, Ordis was in hysterics so he practically made a broadcast to the whole dojo and not individual messages." Loki said behind him and the tenno shrugged, although Frost did not see this. "So yes, they are."

"Stop you… ravenous ferals!" Ordis continued on being hysterical at the Kubrows, who knows where they were set loose. Vauban and Frost sighed. Banshee shook her head. Loki, in contrast to the other Tenno, laughed.

XxxX

She looked around as she took the stranger's hand and walked a bit faster to keep up with his pace. She wasn't sure where she was now, but the girl could at the very least determine she wasn't on the small room anywhere. Or anywhere near that small place. The girl wasn't sure where she was being led, or if these strangers were as… kind as the one taking her hand.

She knew, at least, that she didn't understand anything that they said. That hadn't change much, as the child didn't understand what the ones that brought pain had said over the course of her stay with them.

The girl was trembling again of fear. When she had woken up for the first time, she didn't know nor understand anything about the world around her. Her world was very different to the one she was seeing. There were only bits and pieces left in her mind of a world long forgotten.

She blinked when she heard the voice that had talked before was mad, but from what she could discern it or he or she wasn't mad at _her_. She heard the strangers' expressions at the voice's words. The child didn't understand. She hated not understanding. She stopped on her tracks, not caring that the stranger kept walking, and she started crying loudly. Not a tantrum per se, but she just cried, as her tears fell, she wished for one thing.

She wanted to go home.

XxxX

Frost felt the tug on his hand and heard the wails and confused turned around, to see the little one crying. Completely unsure of what to do to keep them from crying, Frost looked at his comrades who looked (well at least he surmised that they looked as no one could see each other's faces) just as lost as himself.

Well Vauban looked like he was ready to punch the little one so that they would shut up.

"Vauban, no." Frost said, guessing correctly his intentions.

"Five seconds for a good reason," the Tenno answered, Banshee and Loki didn't look like they even wanted to be part of this conversation.

"I would like to study this VIP further," the Lotus's voice filled their comms, "So please, do not hurt them or allow them to come to harm."

"You still haven't explained why the Grineer wanted them in the first place," Loki said a bit displeased with the Lotus, Vauban took a step back to calm himself.

"I need you four and the VIP to go to the meeting room, I'll explain everything once there." She said, and didn't add anymore.

Well that didn't solve the problem that they had a crying VIP in the middle of the entrance to the dojo. Frost was still unsure of what to do, as were Vauban and Loki. Loki didn't really care, and Vauban was losing it again. Banshee was the one who made the move.

She approached the little one, and knelt at their side, Frost only could guess what Banshee had in mind and swiftly let go of their hand. The female Tenno, turned around the little one; hugged them and held them much like once in a forgotten world would a parent hug their child. Banshee gently patted the VIP's back.

These actions made the crying being to lower and almost disappear, only soft sobs could be heard. Frost sighed a bit relieved and glanced at Vauban who seemed to have regained his cool.

"There we go," Banshee said, standing up while taking the little one's hand, she turned to Frost, "let's go to the meeting room before they start crying again."

Frost nodded and turned around, continuing the trail further into the dojo, and the others followed quickly behind him.


End file.
